


Simple

by asocialconstruct



Series: Basic [7]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standalone PWP set within Someone Else's Problems, but this can be read without having read that.  There's no references to any of the dark stuff in that fic, so there's no trigger warnings for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_nerd_word](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_word/gifts).



> Keeler = Hector, Porthos = Claude

He listened as the lieutenant came up to his station in the lab, just checking his numbers like anyone else, except Porthos’ nerves shivered just a little when Keeler put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down.  “What are you doing tonight?” Keeler asked, trailing fingers just under his ear.

Porthos glanced around for anyone watching them, leaning back in his chair to look up at Keeler.  “You,” Porthos mouthed silently, gratified by Keeler’s blush.  Responsibility and the promotion suited him, but this was like being back in academy but better, neither of them so closeted any more, confident enough to enjoy it, not so scared of being found out.  Keeler was more exciting than fighters anyway, still bashful enough to want Porthos to take the lead, for all that he put on the hard front in briefings.  But Porthos supposed he had to, with the rumors that went around.

Keeler gave him a little secret smile before brushing fingers across his lips and turning away.  Porthos watched him go back to his office, wishing they’d done this sooner, back in academy when they’d had all the time in the world, but things had been different then, no way for either of them to say what they wanted, even if they could both tell the other was looking. Everything had been so much simpler then, but so much more complicated.

* * *

He showed up just on time, not a minute late and not a minute early, because if it wasn’t quite a date, then it wasn’t quite not a date either, and he was too jittery waiting with Phobos to hide it.

“Remember to tell him about me,” Phobos called out the door behind him.  “It’s not fair if you get a promotion out of fucking him and you can’t even tell him about me.”  Like Porthos could have anything on his mind besides the butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to officers’ quarters, like he could remember anything more than his own name by the time Keeler opened the door for him.

“How was your day?” Porthos asked, sidling in as the door closed, catching Keeler by the waist as he turned away.  “You look tired.”  He pulled Keeler back against him, kissing his shoulder where his undershirt left it exposed, breathing in the warm smell of him.

Keeler shrugged, letting Porthos kiss his ear and knead his tense shoulders.  The promotion looked good on him, but he carried too much of it with him at night, wound too tight.  “It’s just a lot sometimes, you know?” Keeler sighed, laying his head back against Porthos’ shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Yeah.  The fuck happened to us?  We’re all grown up and shit now.”

Keeler laughed, twisting away from him finally, pushing Porthos down to the bed with a little smirk.  “Does that mean I should write you up for breaking curfew and fraternizing?”

“Maybe.  Maybe you should just spank me instead,” Porthos said, flipping onto his back so he could look up at Keeler, who just laughed at him and rolled his eyes.  He watched Keeler strip out of his undershirt and toss it away, not bothering to hide the way he was looking at Keeler, all muscle and bone.

He watched Keeler upside down, draped across the bed Keeler shared with his fighter, already hard when Keeler leaned down to kiss him.  Keeler’s hair tickled, worse than Phobos’, trailing out of the braid as Keeler bent to tug Porthos’ shirt off him.

Keeler climbed over him, laughing as Porthos tried to drag him out of his pants, impatient and half tangled in clothes.  Keeler slapped his thigh, rolling off him to kick out of his pants and Porthos went after him, reaching for a condom and lifting Keeler’s ass up off the mattress as soon as he was naked.  Porthos knelt over him, lifting Keeler up by the hips to bring his hard cock closer, mouthing his belly and thighs.  Keeler laughed breathily, dragged out into a shuddery breath when Porthos finally swallowed him, both hands on Keeler’s tight ass holding him up off the mattress.

Responsibility looked good on Keeler, but relaxed and arching his back looked even better, all of Keeler’s hard front gone as he tilted his head back with his eyes closed, dragging one of Porthos’ hands up to suck his fingers.  Keeler still over thought sex too much, slow and jittery when he wanted to go down on Porthos, but that was what made him beautiful, thinking about everything, like when they’d been in school together and Claude had just sat there dumb watching Hector turn over problems in his head, finding something simple and elegant when the rest of them were struggling through complicated algorithms.  Keeler just hadn’t found how simple sex could be yet.

He let Keeler shove him away finally, heart beating fast as he wiped the taste of the condoms off his mouth and flipped on his belly, Keeler tense and shivery as he lay across Porthos’ back to get the lube.

“What do you want?” Keeler asked, kissing his shoulder as Porthos pushed his ass up to meet Keeler’s lubed fingers, cold and sure as Keeler was at work, but his mouth warm and slow.

“Slow,” Porthos breathed.  “Really slow, like when we were in the shower that night.”

Keeler hummed as Porthos got his knees under himself, pushing his face into Keeler’s pillow with his breath catching, Keeler’s fingers sliding into him slow and deliberate.  “I thought you wanted a spanking,” Keeler said quietly, just a little smile in it as he pushed his fingers in and curled them, just a little, making Porthos throb harder with how bad he needed it, everything tight and burning with Keeler’s other hand stroking his back.

“Can we kiss?” Porthos begged, breath coming fast when he glanced back at Keeler and couldn’t quite tell if Keeler was over thinking it or had finally found how simple it was (how simple Porthos was, or wanted to be, at least), and it didn’t really matter when Keeler really smiled and took his fingers away to nudge him onto his back again.

Keeler’s hips were bony when Porthos brought his knees up to his chest, forgetting about kissing when Keeler pushed into him in one smooth motion, catching Porthos’ lip and holding him there still with just the tip of Keeler’s cock in him.  Porthos put a hand on his ass to pull him closer, pulling Keeler into him, like they should have done years ago but they’d both been too scared for.

He held Keeler close, needy as they kissed, Keeler rocking into him slow and confident.  Everything about Keeler was deliberate, considered, careful, and Porthos wished not for the first time that Keeler had been his first time and not Phobos, frantic and panicky, but he pushed the thought away, overthinking things too much himself.

Keeler’s mouth was as cool as the rest of him, cool and slow and making Porthos realize how burning hot he was under Keeler’s slim body, covered as Keeler broke the kiss to suck little cold bites along Porthos’ neck, leaving him racked with hot chills as Keeler rocked into him faster.

Just a little, incremental, faster by tiny measures until Keeler pulled back to look at him with his braid falling over one shoulder and a hand on Porthos’ ass to hold him steady.  Porthos could feel it coming when Keeler gave him that little smile, the one when he’d figured out something beautiful and complicated that no one else could see yet, and Porthos came hard across their bellies, wanting so badly to know what it was, but Keeler had always been miles ahead of him in class and in everything else.

He moaned as Keeler bent back to him, gone boneless and shuddery with Keeler fucking him faster, warm and slick and gorgeous.  He dragged Keeler to kiss just in time to feel him go stiff, Keeler coming into him warm and pulsing thick as Porthos bit his lip, just a little, teasing Keeler’s soft mouth open as Keeler’s long fingers curled against the back of his thigh.

Keeler collapsed against him, breathing hard into his neck and shivering as they both came down from it, sensitive with Keeler’s cock still pulsing hard into him.  Porthos gasped and shuddered when Keeler finally pulled away from him, just enough to rearrange them to cuddle, Keeler’s head on his chest as Porthos drifted, pleasantly warm and gone weak.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Porthos asked, brushing Keeler’s hair away where it tickled his chest.

“Don’t know.  Too scared, I guess,” Keeler said.  He shifted a little against Porthos’ chest, curling tighter.

“Fuck, when were you ever scared of anything?  You always looked like you knew everything, when the rest of us were still busy puking on our boots after simulation.”

Keeler didn’t say anything, just kissed his collarbone, hand curled around Porthos’ hip bone.

“I missed you,” Porthos said after a while, brushing Keeler’s hard shoulder, tracing his fingers along the bony joint.  “I thought about you a lot after we got stationed out, I wished I’d just gone for it.  Things would’ve been so different.”

“Yeah,” Keeler said quietly.  “Yeah, maybe.  Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?  I have to be up early tomorrow, Cook wants another meeting—“

“Yeah, course,” Porthos said, taking the hint as Keeler sat up to kiss him again.  Because if this wasn’t quite not-dating, it wasn’t quite dating, either, only a little more than sex and cuddling.  Porthos didn’t know if he should bring it up or wait for Keeler to hint at it again, the possibility of staying the night, waiting for Keeler’s fighter to come back from training.  Because if Porthos wasn’t usually interested in fighters, with all their swaggering macho bullshit, he did like the way Keeler talked about Encke, and the way Encke had handled it when he found out they were fucking.  And admitting that he was just a little scared of the idea, and of Encke, only made it more exciting even if Encke wasn’t exactly his type.

Keeler pulled on pants as Porthos dressed, talking sort of aimlessly about his schedule the next day, pausing to absently card his fingers through Porthos’ hair when he sat to pull on his boots.  Porthos tipped his face up and pressed his nose to the hollow of Keeler’s bare hip where his pants rode down just a little, tired and content as Keeler combed fingers through his hair.

And if his heart raced just a little when he passed Encke in the hallway later, it was from the nod and the half smile he thought he caught, and he tried to finish blushing by the time he got back to the room.

Phobos sat up too quickly, obviously waiting for the sound of the door all the time he’d been gone, fiddling with his tablet but not looking at it.  Porthos shucked out of his uniform as the door closed.

“Did you tell him about me?” Phobos demanded.  “Did he say anything about me?”

Porthos kicked his boots away, torn between climbing up the nest of mattresses on the floor to shut Phobos up himself, or dragging him into the shower.  Both seemed like more work than he wanted, to just curl up with someone warm and skinny and bony draped over him, but Phobos had always been more work.

“What did he think of my flying yesterday?” Phobos demanded again, everything about promotions, about getting ahead, about work, never about just them.

Porthos sighed, rolling his shoulders.  Thought about just taking a shower alone, but Phobos would be just waiting for him when he got out again.  “Phobos, just . . . shut up.”

“You didn’t tell him about me,” Phobos said, going sullen.  “You’re just like Deimos, so selfish, you don’t care.”

Porthos climbed up the bed towards him then, doing his best to be contrite as he kissed Phobos’ cold knees and took his tablet away from him.  Deimos did care, just not about Phobos, sleeping with that fraud Abel and his fighter every night, leaving Phobos to share the room with whoever he wanted.  Which suited Porthos fine, because he did care, even when Phobos made it difficult.  He’d always been more work than Keeler, but he’d always be worth it, for the needy, anxious way he tugged Porthos up to kiss, and his clumsy demands for affection.

Phobos finally shut up when Porthos tugged his clothes away and lay Phobos on his back, kissing his thighs.  Phobos didn’t last long, never did, and Porthos never had the heart to tease him and make him wait longer with how bad he needed it.  He just took his time, Phobos’ heels resting on his back as Porthos held his cock in one hand and just sucked the tip, rolling his tongue over it slowly, if it was the only affection Phobos would take, too scared for anything else.


End file.
